Maybe the bad guy isn't a bad guy!
by SarcasticBlue
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about how Spain accuses turkey like Timmy's dad accuses Dinkleburg of everything. No pairings but if you squint really hard you could say Greece x Egypt.


Okay hi everyone! I know people want more drunken texts! Which I will continue I'm hopefully going to add countries like Cameroon, Romania and Bulgaria ect. Anyway here is another story a little one shot enjoy!

* * *

.

* * *

The nation of Spain marveled at his beautiful tomato garden. Large enough to feed the entire world, did moving everyone at the world conference tomatoes count? They are countries of the world.

It didn't matter to Antonio. He took pride that his prized fruit (tomatoes are a fruit because of the structure of their seeds). Each one had the ability to make even Romano smile and Make Russia less menacing. Probably because his precious tomatoes will one day take over the world. It's true. They will. Antonio decided To inspect his soon to be rulers of the world.

"No! How could this be!" Antonio grasped the fallen tomato plant. It has been torn up by their roots and the tomatoes have been squished. Antonio felt a rage burning inside him that not even Russia could muster. "Sadik Adnan!" he screamed.

* * *

Antonio walked his dog every morning at exactly 7:34 am. Why 7:34 am? Simple everyone who had to be awake and out the door by 7:00 was already at work so Antonio didnt have to face traffic. As he walked his wonderful and faithful dog, truth be told it was a cat who believed it was a dog So Antonio treated his cat Churro like a dog. Churro trotted until he spotted a tree. A wonderful toilet in churro's mind. As he started to do his business it started to heavily rain. Not a drizzle but all out raining. Again Antonio felt anger. To was extremely obvious as to who is responsible. This person was none other than, "Sadik Adnan!"

* * *

Nothing can compare to a wonderful morning cup of coffee made by the very best of the Spanish. As Antonio parked his car, he could see the closed forever sign on my is favorite coffee shop. Tears trekked the nation's face as he screamed the name of the vile person who obviously caused this. "Sadik Adnan!"

* * *

Antonio glanced at his expensive watch. It was a Rolex. Fancy as can be. as he checked the watch he noticed something. Didn't it say it was 7:34 an hour ago? He frowned and dashed towards the nearest electronic clock. It was a horrifying twenty minutes forward compared to his pricey watch. Of course the person who did this wanted to see Antonio fail. The world meeting was in ten minutes. Spain clutched his broken watch. The person held accountable would laugh at his misery. This person was the very same person who broke his precious tomato garden, ravished the skies until it poured the entire ocean and blackmailed his favorite coffee shop to close. This person was none other than "Sadik Adnan!"

* * *

Great, Antonio muttered. Not only was his day ruined but he had to see the smug nation laugh at his misery. As Spain ran faster he could see the world conference taking place, not only that but he could see the wretched Sadik Adnan in the middle of a presentation about probably destroying Spain.

That's it. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez was no fool, he was an empire and he would not stand they and let Sadik treat him like a punching bag. He walked up to the villain and punched that little fucker in the nose. Antonio could hear the satisfied cracking and the look on Sadik's face was worth Antonio's hellish mornings.

"What was that for?" Sadik screeched. He stared at Antonio with shock.

"Puta! You have ruined everything! Taking lovi-"

"-don't call me that!" On cue Romano screamed.

"Ruined my garden, my weather and destroyed my favorite coffee shop!" Antonio bellowed. Sadik had a look of disbelief on his face. He quickly told everyone to take a five minute break before dragging Antonio off into the bathroom. Antonio scrunched his noes.

"Sadik what do you want with me!" Images of rape and torture flashed through Antonio's mind.

"Listen wise guy the only reason I brought you here is because I need to talk to you and get rid of the blood in my nose," Sadik then rinsed his bloodied nose. "Further more what do you think I brought you here for? To rape you?" Sadik laughed at his own joke but Antonio just lowered his head until he noticed on his left was a first aid kit that Sadik was using to fix his nose.

"Just to be clear you have no intention of raping me," Antonio said smoothly. Sadik just looked at Antonio like he was crazy.

"No," Sadik answered cleaning some blood off his mask.

"Have you raped anybody?" Antonio asked again.

"No," Sadik replied annoyed.

"Admit it Adnan! You want bad things to happen to Greece and I!" Antonio wrapped his hands around Sadik's neck. The Turk on the other hand just glared as Spain tried to choke Sadik.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sadik grunted. "Hercules and I are actually on good terms and I don't want to cause trouble, let go of me."

Antonio and Sadik stood there awkwardly for about an eternity until they heard Germany calling for them. They both dashed towards the conference room still arguing.

"You just love to see people in pain!" Antonio whispered.

"Since when dumbass?" Sadik retorted.

"I bet you love to kick puppies."

"I bet your head is a filled with hot air!"

"Why don't you just rip Greece away from Japan would ya?"

Both men were too busy arguing to notice a rather fuming German looming over them. Germany waited until the arguing duo stopped and turned their attention to Germany.

"Hola," Spain mumbled. Germany only glared in response.

"Both of you will calmly explain to me what the other did and I will judge to see who's right," Germany barked, "one at a time." Spain stepped forward And took a deep breathe.

"Sadik makes sure that everything is ruined for me!" Antonio pointed at Sadik like a five year old accusing another.

Germany kept his glare even and looked over Sadik. "Sadik your side."

The Turkish man fix his mask and stepped forward. "I have no clue what the hell is going on," he held his hands near his head in the surrender gesture.

"You love to hurt people!" Spain accused.

"Jesus Christ were you dropped on your head?" Sadik hollered.

"You don't believe in Jesus!" Antonio remarked.

Greece and Egypt looked over each other. The Italy brothers pulled out a snack and waited for the fight to unfold. On the other hand Germany was ready to blow. His veins were ready to pop, even the one Italy named was about to explode.

"Enough!" Germany screamed. The Turk's eyes widened.

"Woah Toni do ya think that I'm deliberately causing everything bad to happen to you? Spain I'm not a villain and I don't want to cause anyone trouble!" Turkey uttered all at once.

"But then who caused the coffee shop, churro's walk and my garden to be messed up?" Antonio wondered.

"Maybe I'm not the cause of this! Or maybe, lets get creative, someone else caused that?" Sadik chirped.

* * *

Spain, Egypt, Turkey, Italy, Romano and Greece were just eating some ice cream.

"Ya know Spain the moors who tried to ya know take you over," Turkey said casually. Egypt just kept his face neutral of emotions. Spain was glaring at Egypt.

"Egypt when did you start wearing a suit? You look nice! And your hair!" Spain cooed. Egypt looked over his attire. Black blazer and matching slacks also a river blue button down with a silver tie.

"Always?" Egypt replied. He saw the confused looks bye got from everyone and added, "just because I wore the robes once sometime in WW2 doesn't mean I wear it all the time."

"I wish you did can you imagine how much you would get paid to strip?" Greece said aloud.

"Greece I hate you," Egypt muttered underneath everyone's laughter.

* * *

.

* * *

Augh brain fart anyway here is a cute little one shot. A lot of people will actually portray characters like Russia and Turkey as villains. And as an Arab I hate when people assume Egypt would wear those! He actually would wear jeans and shirts and suits. I probably should write some thing so people can better understand his character. anyway thank you for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
